Talk:Hybrids/@comment-27365026-20160319193900
Who made up these classifications? They are vague, and the names don't seem to be related any actual ship types. Then again, in real life hybrid ships are stupid so that would explain why no one has created names for them. "Heavy carrier: 1 runway, lightly armed and armored with cannon range of 5.9 km up until 8.5 km. Can complete up to level 4-5 duels. Fastest moving of all Mixed Warships. 1-5 Airplanes. 75,000 to 300,000 cost." What kind of carrier would lack so many planes? This class should be renamed to one without the word carrier, it is obvious it is not a converted carrier. It is more like one of those old warships that could launch a few planes. Not a carrier. "Battle Carrier: 1-2 runways, medium arms and armor with 8.5 km to 15 km range. Easily completes up to level 8 duels. Medium Speed 30 knots but slow turn radius. 5-10 planes of bomber and fighter status. Roughly worth 300,000 but up to 500,000+ with planes." Still not a carrier. The pre-WWII aircraft carrier "USS Lexington" carried 78 planes, not a measly 5-10. Then again, in WSC you cannot store aircraft below the flight deck. "Medium arms and armor" <- more examples of vagueness, this page is full of them, yet you put other examples of overspecificiations. (is that even a word? XD) "Carrier of the Line: 2+ runways, heavy weapons compliment consisting of 15 km to 88.6 km range. Medium to slow speed with huge turn radius. Heavy anti-aircraft defenses (20+ anti-aircraft guns), 4+ heavy cannons, 5+ MK 45 guns (or similar cost weapons), 2+ tomahawk missile launchers, 600 mm lightweight armor. $500,000 up to $ 3,000,000." What is this, the 1800s or something? Its not $, its gold. Why do you need AA? Its a friking aircraft carrier. Why do you keep putting money requirements, and other things. You are being vague while also being overly specific. I get it, this is just a game, but I was hoping someone would make this make sense. "Past 3 million would be a SuperCarrier that can take out Yamato with ease and that is tricked out with Crystal weapons." 3 million what? armor? You are saying that it can take out Yamato with ease, this is vague. You are also telling people you have to pay money to make a ship furfill your made-up requirements. Supercarriers are large aircraft carriers, not glorified gunboats with runways. Why the sudden relaxing of requirements, too? I'm just saying this page could be much improved. A sample could be like this Light Aircraft-carrying Cruiser A ship with an emphasis on high speed and manuverability, but lacking heavier armor. Armed with lighter armament, such as 12.7cm guns, while carrying a complement of aircraft. May be armed with other weapons often used by cruisers, such as torpedoes or missiles. This ship type can either replace AA guns with fighters, thus also classifying it as a anti-aircraft cruiser, allowing longer-range engagement of enemy aircraft, or can be armed with offensive bombers, damaging enemy ships that it may catch up and outmanuver the enemy more effectively.